


Of Birthdays, Cakes, and Showers

by flareonfury



Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse), Smallville
Genre: Community: 5trueloves, Community: crossovers50, Crossover, F/M, Future Fic, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-27
Updated: 2008-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny plans for Chloe's birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Birthdays, Cakes, and Showers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for crossovers50 prompt Birthday and for 5trueloves prompt Showers. Also written for galorechallenge prompt Johnny/Chloe - cake.

Chloe let out a yawn as she pulled on her flamed pajama shorts, and quickly made her way towards the kitchen. She automatically turned on the coffee pot and grabbed a mug from the cabinet. She moved towards the refrigerator to look for some eggs, and found that there was none. Chloe blinked in confusion. She knew that she had just enough for this morning yesterday. _What the hell?_

Chloe glanced around the kitchen to see if there was any messes that weren't there when she went to sleep and found that there was no clues at all for her missing eggs. She groaned, and covered her eyes. "_Please_ don't be that Brooke took the eggs to school again…"

Brooke Storm, her wonderful, beautiful, and smart baby girl of five had a habit of taking food of any kind with her to preschool… especially if it was a morning Johnny was taking care of her. He had a habit of not saying no to his little "angel". It would be the second time this week that Brooke had taken Chloe's eggs to school.

The loft's door opened, and Chloe looked up at it and glared at her husband. He smiled at her innocently as he set down a large white box with a smaller plastic food carrier.

"Did you let Brooke have my eggs again?" Chloe asked, glancing curiously over at the boxes.

"Yes, I did… but this time she wanted them for her breakfast like she sees Mommy doing all the time." Chloe couldn't help but beam at the thought of Brooke trying to be like her…

"Ok then, what's with the boxes?"

"Well it was going to be a surprise, but since I know you'll look into the box anyway before you go to work… It's your birthday cake?"

"My birth-" Chloe's eyes widened. "I can't believe I forgot my own birthday!"

"Well you are getting older…" Johnny admitted. "I hear memory is the first to go."

"Not funny… I'm only 28!" Chloe glared at Johnny as he smirked. "You're not planning a surprise party again, are you?"

"Nah, not so much fun when your brother-in-law ends up blabbing to the surprisee," Johnny admitted. Chloe smirked at that. "Actually I have a small family thing planned."

"Oh really, and just what is this plan?" Chloe asked as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Hmm… We'll have dinner for just the two of us, with Brooke at my sister's, and we'll have some cake and I was hoping for some shower playing."

"Mmmm…" Chloe smile widened and licked her lips in anticipation. "And just what does this shower playing going to be like?"

"Lots of heated moments and maybe some baby making…" Johnny replied, grinning and he leaned closer to her.

"Mmm… I like…" Chloe admitted and brought her lips up to meet his.


End file.
